


Too Many Cooks Spoil the Soup

by sleep_incarnate



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Pregnancy, last one's kinda minor but it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep_incarnate/pseuds/sleep_incarnate
Summary: This is a cute little drabble for our favorite dimension hopping dancer's birthday!





	Too Many Cooks Spoil the Soup

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this kinda snuck up on me lmao. But hey I',m gonna try and be more active starting now, though college will soon be a thing so....there's that haha

The fall wind blew softly outside as leaves gently flew by Laslow’s window. Nohr’s seasons had become all too familiar for the young dancer, yet every time autumn had come, he always felt the same sense of familiarity. Memories of visiting his mother’s homeland would flood back, and though the man smiled at such happy memories, now and then he felt a slow trail of tears creep up on him.

Today, however, was a special day for Laslow. As he stared out the window to Nohr’s chilly morning, the man idly sipped on a small cup of tea. “Happy birthday to me, I suppose.”

It had been years since he and his fellow Ylsseans arrived in Nohr, yet as each birthday passed, Laslow grew to consider this his home. The time would come for them to return, but when that was, nobody could say. As Odin put it, it was “one of life’s certainties, unavoidable, yet oh so obvious.”

Suddenly Laslow felt a thin pair of arms wrap around his waist, soon followed by a firm bump in his back. “Mmm, how’s my Lazzy doing on his big day?” A tired, yet very childlike voice asked. “You should be resting, sweetie… Let Peri treat you.”

That got a laugh out of the gray dancer. Laslow put an arm around Peri’s shoulder and kissed the top of her messy head. “Good morning to you too, my love, but what kind of a husband lets his wife work in a state such as yours?”

Laslow put one hand on Peri’s swollen middle, his partner in life and battle following with him. According to Elise, the cavalier was rather close to being due. She always joked that it would be a late birthday gift to Laslow, something that the man always laughed and agreed with. “Lord Xander insisted you spend time relaxing as much as possible, remember? Even if it is my birthday I’d rather spend it making you happy than anything else, Peri.”

The cavalier in question pouted back at Laslow and hugged him tight, her rounder middle pressing into his side. “I may be a mommy soon but I wanna treat my hubby-wubby to a special day!”

Laslow hugged Peri close and smiled. In their years together she really hadn’t changed from the bubbly woman she was. Moments like these gave him a sense of hope that she’d be able to have a return to normalcy, what with how excited Peri got about being a mother. “How about this, love?” Laslow said as he pulled his wife towards the door. “We can cook breakfast for each other, hm? Annoying you is the last thing I’d wish for but I truly do want to cook for you!”

Peri put her hands on her hips and pouted at Laslow before a vibrant smile cracked open herlips. “Oh, Lazzy you’re really a kinda guy you know?” The woman darted past Laslow despite her swollen middle. “But I’m definitely gonna out cook you! Selena taught me some recipes from your homeland!”

It took Laslow a moment to process that Peri had already sprinted out their room to the kitchens. “P-Peri! Oh gods Lord Xander will most definitely lecture me for this…”

Despite his worried thoughts, Laslow’s smile shone through. Today would certainly be a birthday he wouldn’t soon forget.


End file.
